sapient_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Werecats
"It wasn't quite human but it wasn't a normal cat either..." Found all over the world, werecats can range from all different types subspecies of the species that is known as a feline. Known for blending well among society, you can find werecats in all walks of life but some of the larger cats species mainly work beside, among and with the upper crust of society due to their taste for finer things. Some of the higher officials in the werecat kingdom work with hunters as a special favor in order to secure more autonomy for themselves or their people. Biology Unlike the cats that are known to humans, these werecats are considered werebeasts and can typically be found using their humanoid forms to blend in with general society. Werecats come in different sub-species types just as any other cat would but they retain some of their beast-like characteristics when in human form. They come in three forms much like their other werebeast counterparts: * Animal * Humanoid * Beast Form Animal Form A werecats animal form is their natural form for whatever subspecies they happen to be. Typically in this form, they are still slightly bigger than their non-supernatural counterparts depending on their size and species type. Humanoid Form Werecats in this form resemble humans so that they can blend in with normal society. Typically they still have hair on their arms and legs which some cats may shave to better blend in with humans. They still have tails and their ears which they hide through magic or wear in plain sight. Their nails (claws) on their fingers are typically very long and decorated and werecats are more graceful than humans in their humanoid form. Beast Form Bigger werecats are the only cats who display this form the most. More domesticated species will not have a beast form. Cats that do display this form are bigger than their animal forms and far more feral and dangerous. Werecats teeth and nails lengthen significantly and they become stronger, faster and more durable. They have little to no control over their urges and can easily destroy or kill other species in this form especially due to their heightened senses. Main Characteristics, Traits & Abilities Werecats are very lithe creatures and are known to be sneaky or very persuasive. No matter which of the forms they choose to be in, they typically are calculated and will do what they can to further their own interests voluntarily or involuntarily. Some of the main traits for werecats include: Claws: Werecats possess retractable claws which they can hide or not hide if they choose to. Usually, they bare them for different reasons; danger, feeding, excitement, etc. Depending on the form they are in, their claws lengthen more or less. In a humanoid form, their claws mimic that of a human's nail, but they are still stronger than the average human's nail. Fangs: Werecats have naturally sharp fangs, especially in their beast and animal form. They typically bare these when they are in danger or defending themselves. Typically in their humanoid form, they keep them hidden but may bare them out of reflex. Tails: Werecats possess long or short tails depending on the type of cat. Typically they hide them under their clothes or in other ways just to blend in. Ears: Their hearing ability is much stronger than that of humans and other species and their ears are typically situated on top of their heads. Eyes: The typical werecat has yellow-tinted eyes with vertical slits, some choose to conceal their natural eyes with contacts to help them to better blend in with the humans around them. Their eyes are very strong and help them to track their prey, especially at night. Fur: All werecats possess some type of hair or hair pattern but it can vary between different werecat species and some don't possess fur at all. Skin: Beneath their skin, you might find patches of their true "werecat" patterns on hidden places along their bodies. Most werecats conceal their identity by hiding the patches with makeup. Their skin is also very warm to the touch, almost like a constant fever, since their body temperature is higher than that of a human. Touch: Werecats use touch to communicate with each other and others. Their sense of touch helps them to identify things that a normal person would not pay attention to. Territorial: Werecats are extremely territorial and protect their dwellings fiercely. They also tend to not live outside of their own designated territories unless they specifically choose to. The main abilities of werecats include: Supernatural Leap (Beast & Animal Form): Werecats have an uncanny ability to leap for very long distances, across buildings or from very high spaces. This ability can be strengthened with practice and also lost due to the lifestyle of any specific werecat. Enhanced Speed, Agility and Reflexes (All Forms): Werecats have Enhanced Strength Enhanced Dexterity Enhanced Senses Enhanced Healing Enhanced Tracking Night Vision Predator Instinct Stealth Hunting Intuition